


Fate, A Cruel Mistress

by SoftSlytherin



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Jaskier | Dandelion, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dream Sex, F/M, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Succubi & Incubi, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSlytherin/pseuds/SoftSlytherin
Summary: I had this idea bouncing around in my head for like a week, so I wrote it. I have a loose understanding of the fandom, I don't expect this to be very good. It started out as basically porn in my head, but I got more invested in the backstory of the original character I made for this. I was going to have it be a one chapter one-shot, but fate demanded more. So prepare for a tale of bonding, healing, fate, learning to trust again, and perhaps even revenge (with a healthy dose of smut)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Goats Can't Climb Trees!

Geralt and Jaskier had finally gotten a break. The last job had been tough, but it paid it well enough for them to afford at least a day to relax. Jaskier considered the break well earned and was eager to return to a town. He was much more fond of people than his Witcher companion. Geralt could tolerate Jaskier or the occasional prostitute, but that was the extent of his socialization.

Night was fast approaching as they entered town so the two ducked into a tavern/inn after making sure Roach was taken care of. Geralt ignored the stares and whispers as he walked through the door. Jaskier walked up to the counter and got them a room for the night, as well as an ale for them both. After the payment was settled they took a table at the back corner, like they usually did.

Soon enough everyone resumed what they had been doing before the two came in. At least they weren't violent toward Witchers or those who traveled with them. Geralt was hoping for relative silence as he enjoyed his drink, but he should know by now that his bard was rarely quiet.

"So, what are our plans for tomorrow?"

"Mhm." _I don't know_

"Well, I think that I could treat the fine people of this town to a tune or two." Jaskier proclaimed

"Don't start singing."

"I wasn't meaning tonight," He chuckled, "I'd much rather have a full night's sleep, in a real bed."

"Mmn." _Agreed_

The companions fell into a comfortable silence as they drank. Geralt was grateful for it, but the quiet didn't last long. A young woman approached their table tentatively.

"E-Excuse me... You're a Witcher?" She sounded a bit fearful

"Yes, he is. I assure you he doesn't bite, Miss..." Jaskier's attempt at learning her name was ignored

"My father is a merchant in town... he had... a rather strange encounter last week, on the road to the South."

Jaskier's lips stretched into a thin line at being shot down so quickly, "What sort of encounter? A monster?"

"We aren't sure... He was bringing goods into town and was ambushed by bandits-"

"I don't kill bandits." Geralt interrupted

"The bandits aren't the problem," She continued sharply, "He said that before he could even speak he felt faint and must have passed out. When he woke, he was at the south end of town, a good distance from where he had been with the wagon. He convinced a guard to come with him to retrieve the wagon and found all the bandits dead. The guards are saying that he killed them and made up the story, but that makes so sense."

Jaskier was already interested even if only to gain favor with the woman in front of him. He shared a glance with Geralt, silently asking his opinion on the woman's plea. The Witcher emptied his ale down his throat before speaking.

"We'll look into it tomorrow. See if it's worth our time."

"Oh thank you, Witcher!," She smiled gratefully, "I assure you, if you're able to clear my father's name you will be generously compensated for your time."

The woman left and once again the Witcher's corner was quiet. After Jaskier finished his drink, the two went up to their room and slept peacefully for the rest of the night. When morning broke Geralt was the first to wake up. He sighed softly before rubbing his face and leaving the bed to wake his bard. Reminding the latter that they had made a promise did the trick, as he was jumping out of bed before Geralt could even threaten him. Once the two were dressed they left the inn and sought out the merchant whose daughter they had spoken to last night. Jaskier had the brilliant idea to begin their search at the market. That only resulted in wasting an hour while the bard chatted up the dressmaker. Geralt was considering picking up the smaller man and carrying him away when a familiar voice greeted them.

"I wasn't sure you would come." The merchant's daughter admitted

"A gentleman can't break a promise. Especially to such a fair maiden." Jaskier spun around, ignoring the dressmaker's huff of annoyance

The young lady flushed a bit but crossed her arms, "Well, if you're looking for my father he's still at home... he's needed encouragement to leave the house since the accident." She turned on her heel and gestured for the two men to follow her

Jaskier did so enthusiastically, while Geralt followed at a slight distance. He never liked front row seats to Jaskier's flirting attempts. The woman, who introduced herself as Maryem, led them to a small store. A bell above the door chimed merrily at their entrance and Maryem called for the owner.

"Father? I've found the Witcher! He's agreed to listen to your story." She stood at the foot of the stairs impatiently

"It's not a story!!" He corrected her, thundering down the steps, "Ah, so you have found him." he sounded surprised

Geralt nodded softly, letting Jaskier do the talking, "Yessir! Your lovely daughter has told us that you may have encountered something troublesome." The bard gladly took the lead

"Yes... well... I wish I could say for sure what it was that happened..." The merchant looked at the floor sheepishly

"Where?" Geralt hated people dancing around the problem

"I was coming into town from the South Road-"

"Where you were attacked by bandits." Jaskier prompted

"Yes, I haven't a clue what they were after-"

"Don't care. They're dead." Geralt reminded him

"R-Right, of course..." the merchant got to the point, "I noticed something was off when the leader of them just trailed off while asking for my coin. It was like someone had hit him over the head. Then all the rest got that same look in their eyes and dropped their weapons. It was like something had taken control of them... I heard this... gorgeous melody before my vision went blurry. When I came to I was laying just outside town along the South Road. I got a guard to come with me and retrieve my wagon. That's when we found the bodies. All the bandits were dead. My wagon hadn't been touched. My horse was a little spooked, but she wasn't harmed either."

Jaskier tapped a long finger on his chin, "You heard music?"

"Not like any instrument I ever heard before." He admitted

"How did it sound? A string instrument? Lute maybe? Or like a flute?" Jaskier hoped that he didn't have some kind of evil competition in town

"More like a flute... but not quite..."

"How far?" Geralt interrupted them

"Going out of town, it would be just after the lake. It's a little ways by foot. That's why I was so stunned to find myself back at town."

Geralt turned and left the building, Jaskier dashing after him. The bard was going to complain about how his inquiry was rudely interrupted but decided against it. Something seemed to be bothering Geralt about all of this. They had enough evidence to suggest that a creature, or person, was lurking near town. Whatever it was, it had killed and needed to be taken care of before it became a danger to the townsfolk. Jaskier followed the Witcher to the south side of town but paused when the larger man began walking down the path.

"Um... Geralt?"

"What?"

"Aren't we going to get Roach?"

"No."

Jaskier pulled his lips into a thin line before jogging to catch up. It wasn't like the bard ever got to ride the one horse between the two of them, but he found it odd that Geralt wasn't bringing him along. They hadn't even gone back to their room at the inn to get anything before setting off. Geralt was already armed with his two swords and protected by his armor. Jaskier always had his dagger just in case. Other than that, they had nothing on them. Either Geralt didn't think this would take long or he didn't want anything getting in the way. The town they had stopped in was surrounded on three sides with a forest that grew denser with each step along the shady road. soon enough Jaskier spotted the lake that the merchant had mentioned in a clearing just off the road. Sunlight broke through above it, making the surface glitter invitingly. The bard had been so caught up in daydreaming that he hadn't noticed Geralt stop until he walked right into him. With a less than manly exclamation, Jaskier fell right onto his ass.

"What the-"

"Shh." Geralt commanded, "Listen."

Sometimes Jaskier hated that Geralt's senses were better than a human. He could hear, see, and smell things that a human would never be able to. Nevertheless, Jaskier strained his ears past the silence of the trees. His head moved to one side slightly when he caught the sound. It was music. Soft, far off, music. A single wind instrument playing the most haunting notes that Jaskier had ever heard. Before he could even decipher the specific instrument he was on his feet and following it. It was coming from the forest. Surely it couldn't be too far. Geralt's hand on his shoulder brought Jaskier back to his senses. He shook his head violently as the music stopped abruptly.

"What was that?!" The bard was shocked at his momentary lack of control over himself

"It stopped..." Geralt mumbled, stepping over a fallen tree.

The Witcher walked in the direction the music had been coming from, ignoring Jaskier's protests. Once Geralt was out of sight Jaskier followed, not wanting to lose him in the dense trees. The two made their way west with only Geralt's superior senses to guide them. Just as Jaskier was about to demand they turn around, he heard what Geralt had been following. Shouts, cheers, children laughing. What on earth was going on in this forest? Once they reached an area where the number of trees was smaller, they could see the source of the noise. A group of people from the town were gathered under a large tree, looking up into the branches. Some children ran around the base of it, playing a game of tag. The women were gathered and shaking their heads at the men, who were brandishing various tools. Shovels, rakes, hoes, anything with a long handle.

"Alright," Jaskier put his hands on his hips, "What's going on here?"

"That damn goat's gone and got itself stuck up a tree!" One of the men answered

"What goat?" Jaskier was thoroughly confused, and it showed on his face

"The goat that's been eating my garden," A woman spoke up

"And taking my apples," Another man added

"And terrorizing my horses!" The first man exclaimed

"And this goat... it up there?" Jaskier pointed to the tree branches

"Can't see it 'cause the leaves are too thick. But you can hear it." a child explained as he picked up a small rock and threw it into the branches

Sure enough, the bleat of a goat rang out from the leaves. Jaskier couldn't even begin to think of how a goat could climb a tree. He didn't have to think long because Geralt wasn't liking the situation.

"They all have to leave." He whispered to Jaskier, who nodded

Jaskier wasn't always on the same page as Geralt, but he had learned to trust him.

"Well, that is fantastic!" Jaskier clapped his hands, drawing the crowd's attention, "For you see, not only is my friend here a renowned Witcher, but he is also quite the goat wrangler!"

The people weren't buying it, but Jaskier didn't have time for that. Geralt's tone had been urgent. Something bad would happen if he couldn't get these people to leave. Jaskier took the two children by the hands and lead them to the group before pushing a man by the shoulders toward the direction of town.

"Goat wrangling, tricky business. Got to lure them furry bastards into a false sense of security. Go on, now! Give the man a bit of privacy!" Jaskier swatted the air after they had started to make their way back to town.

After the crowd left Jaskier turned back to Geralt with a nod, "Well. I think that went well." He declared

Geralt stepped up to the tree and looked up into the leaves, tilting his head this way and that. Jaskier stood off to the side confused. Obviously, he didn't have all the pieces to this puzzle. Even the pieces he had didn't seem to fit together in any conceivable way. He furrowed his brow and glanced up at the tree.

"Our murderer is a goat..." He guessed, voice dripping with sarcasm, "That can climb trees?"

Geralt ignored him, still looking up into the branches. Like he could see something that no one else could. Jaskier would bet gold on that possibility. Witcher senses were something to be envious of.

"Don't tell me you're stuck." Geralt spoke suddenly and, seemingly, to no one

"Who?" Jaskier dared to ask, "The goat?"

"Don't call her that. She doesn't like it." The Witcher answered without looking away

"Who?!" Jaskier rose his voice, "Who the fuc-"

He was cut off by the sound of rustling leaves. Something was moving through the branches of the tree. Slowly the form of a person could be made out between the thick leaves. At least, Jaskier would have guessed she was a person. Until she planted a hoof on a lower branch. Once she sat on the branch Jaskier could see that she was half a person. The other half was a kind of dark-furred animal. From mid-thigh down, she was a cloven-hoofed beast. The rest appeared human enough, save for the curved horns on either side of her head, strange markings adorning her skin, and the tail. Her long hair was a bit unkempt and she looked a bit thin, but she seemed healthy enough from what Jaskier could see. And he could see very much of the naked woman/goat sitting in the tree. She didn't seem to be going anywhere very quickly, Geralt had noticed too.

"Why did you go up there if you can't get down?" Geralt asked her, seemingly hearing something that Jaskier couldn't

She made a face and flinched when Geralt reached a hand up toward the branch she had perched on. Apparently, she didn't want help, or to come down at all. Jaskier wasn't sure why, but that flinch made his heart ache. Seeing her almost afraid of someone helping her. He walked closer to the tree to see her better and almost regretted it. On her hands and ankles were marks from being bound. Metal cuffs, judging by the width and the fact that one was still attached to her ankle. A few loops of chain with it. Around the cuff was swollen, irritated, skin. They were made of silver. Across her back were scars from either a whip or a thin blade. Maybe both.

"M-My lady..." Jaskier decided it was his turn to try and talk her into coming down, "You're hurt." He gestured softly to her bound ankle, "Is it silver?"

She turned toward Jaskier, looking him over like an animal that could be either predator or prey. She must have not seen him as a threat because she nodded softly to answer him. Her eyes not leaving his face for a second. Jaskier felt like the spot he stood on and the tree she sat in were the only two things in the world. The rest of the forest could have caught fire and he wouldn't have noticed. He was utterly hypnotized.

"There's a lake nearby... perhaps some herbs growing near it that could help?" He suggested, "We may even find a way to remove it. Then it would stop hurting."

Jaskier knew that creatures hated silver because it burned them like fire. His offer seemed to intrigue her at least as she tilted her head. Geralt had the sense to offer his hand slower this time. She still looked skeptical of the two but took Geralt's hand nonetheless. He reached up and supported her uninjured hoof with his other hand. She closed her eyes tightly and leapt, squeaking softly when Geralt let one hand slide up her leg so his arm could hook around her knees. The other moved up to support her back, so he was carrying her bridal style. She resisted for a second, kicking a leg softly, but calmed back down when Geralt didn't do anything else. The Witcher looked to Jaskier.

"Congratulations. You got a succubus out of a tree." Geralt rolled his eyes and turned in the direction they came

A soft bleat came from the woman, which Jaskier couldn't begin to understand or translate.

"The lake." Geralt answered her

Jaskier guessed that she had asked where they were taking her. He shook his head and followed, not wanting to be left in this forest. Who knew if there were other tree-climbing sex demons out here. If it were a small number, then the bard might not be opposed. But there was only so much of him to go around. In no time at all the three reached the small lake. The westernmost shore was pretty secluded by the trees, so the Witcher deemed it safe to have the succubus here. Not many humans would be as kind as him if they discovered her. Geralt set her down gently, as gently as Jaskier had ever seen him, on a fallen log near the water. He gestured to Jaskier, back to her, and began looking for any herbs that might help. The bard sighed as he knelt to look at the silver chain cuff.

"Sorry, Geralt. Left my demon rescuing gear in my other pants." He complained over his shoulder to the Witcher

The succubus kicked Jaskier's hand as soon as it touched her. It hurt a bit, but Jaskier had the feeling that it was half-hearted. Like she could have hurt him if she tried.

"I'm just going to take a look." He assured her, using a soft voice that might calm her

It seemed to work because after a moment she nodded softly and held out her hoof to him. Jaskier let it rest on his knee so he could use both hands to examine the damage. the fur under the cuff had been burned away and might never grow back. There were scars and scabs around the area. She had struggled while the chain was attached to something. No wonder she flinched when touched.

Geralt almost regretted returning to the injured succubus. The scent of fear seemed to have soaked her to her very bones. It wavered and mingled with others occasionally -panic, dread, exhaustion- but the fear was overpowering. Of course, Jaskier was radiating worry and fascination. That wasn't a surprise to the Witcher. Something puzzled him as he returned with the meager herbs he found growing nearby. According to the ridges on her horns, which Geralt had counted while carrying her, she should be a mature female. Which meant that she should be jumping at the opportunity to mate with them. Within arms reach he still couldn't smell any lust coming from her. Even with Jaskier complimenting her panpipe playing once the human spotted it hanging around her neck.

"Geralt, we may need a blacksmith for these chains," Jaskier sounded defeated, "They're well made... Someone must have paid a heavy sum for them."

The Witcher gave Jaskier his signature half glare before kneeling beside him. He took a quick look at the metal cuff and flicked it while using Aard. The succubus winced in pain, but the cuff cracked open and went flying into the grass nearby. Jaskier deadpanned as he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that. Geralt caught a new scent blooming from the succubus as she stared at her now free ankle. Hope. Her mouth was open in surprise but quickly turned into a soft smile. The two men didn't know when the last time she had smiled was, but they could guess that it had been quite a while.

"Alright..." Jaskier composed himself, tearing his gaze away from the smiling demon, "But she still may need a healer for her injuries... they're only so much we can do for her."

"A healer may kill her as soon as they see her," Geralt reminded Jaskier, "Succubi aren't known to be violent, but they aren't exactly welcome either."

"So what are we going to do?" Jaskier threw his hands up indignantly, "Let her die slowly and painfully from a treatable infection?"

"No." Geralt mentally rolled his eyes at Jaskier's theatrics.

Geralt rubbed one of the herbs between his hands to open the pores in it before pressing it gently to the woman's inflamed ankle. Her shoulder's visibly relaxed as the medicine in the plant soothed the nasty burn. After securing it with a strip of cloth Geralt looked her over for any other injuries that required immediate attention. Jaskier took a seat on a nearby rock, wondering what suddenly made Geralt a physician. The bard racked his brain for a way to help the succubus without putting her in danger.

"You know who might help?" Jaskier asked rhetorically, "Yennefer."


	2. Who Doesn't Love a Succubus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier decide to bring the injured succubus to Yennefer. But they have to find somewhere for her to stay the night first.  
> Jaskier checks sleeping with a succubus off his bucket list.

Geralt rubbed a gloved hand over his face at the mention of Yennefer. The witch could help if they could talk her into it. The Witcher had never heard her speak ill of succubi, but she could harbor a quiet hatred of them. Jaskier pouted softly and batted his eyelashes at Geralt. His silent way of begging for something. The larger man sighed and stood.

"Fine." _We'll see if she'll help_

"Yes!" Jaskier clapped his hands together as he stood, "How are we going to do that?"

Geralt glared at Jaskier, _You're the one who suggested it, figure it out_

Jaskier got the message and chewed his lip in thought, "Well... let's take it one step at a time." He decided

Geralt nodded in agreement

"We'll need to get a few things before we leave... so we'll probably head her way in the morning... which means that she," He gestured to the succubus, "Will need somewhere to stay for the night... I doubt we could sneak her up to our room in the inn..."

"I wouldn't let you try." _She would end up in your bed_

Jaskier rolled his eyes at Geralt's comment, "Okay, then..." He snapped his fingers as the answer hit him, "The merchant!"

Geralt furrowed his brow in confusion.

"It's so obvious! How didn't we see it?!" Jaskier facepalmed, "The bandits were attacking the merchant, then she-" He gestured again to the succubus, "-saved him! She must have done it for a reason."

Geralt rose a brow now. _And what reason could that be?_

"...I'm not sure..." Jaskier admitted, "But there must be one!"

"I guess it's worth a shot..." Geralt reluctantly agreed, "If not, then I'll stay with her here. You'll stay at the inn."

Jaskier opened his mouth to ask why he wouldn't be allowed to keep her company but closed it with one strict look from Geralt. He didn't want the succubus to hear a comment about Jaskier being unable to keep his dick to himself. The bard was already mentally arguing that all things great deserved to be shared when he saw the Witcher take off his cloak. He handed it to the succubus, who wrapped it around her shoulders gratefully.

"She's just going to," Jaskier made a grand gesture, "waltz into town alongside us? A human, a Witcher, and a succubus? That sounds like the start to a very dirty joke." He chuckled

"Of course she's going to be with us. Unseen."

"How is she going to be unseen?! It's pretty hard not to see a half-woman, half-goat, walking around as naked as the day she was born."

Jaskier turned and looked at the succubus just as she disappeared. The bard blinked a few times and looked around. He didn't see her anywhere. Before his eyes, right on the log where she had been sitting, she shimmered back into existence. He blinked at her a few more times before turning back to Geralt.

"Alright... That's how... Just... Fucking turn invisible..." Jaskier mumbled

Geralt lead the way back into town, Jaskier walking alongside him, and the succubus not far behind. Her hoof prints being the only indication that something else was with them. They took a shortcut through the market, where Jaskier felt a small hand grip a fold of his doublet. He glanced over his shoulder and saw nothing but goat tracks much closer than they were on the road. Thankfully, the people milling about were already trampling the evidence that she was even there into the dirt. Once they arrived at the merchant's house Geralt pushed the door open and ushered the other two inside. He wasn't looking forward to explaining that they needed a place for a demon to stay.

"Ah, gentlemen!" Johnathan greeted them, "Did you find anything... strange?"

"Oh, did we-" Jaskier began but was cut off by Geralt backhanding his shoulder

"What do you know about succubi?" Geralt got right to the point

The merchant flushed a bit at the question, "O-Only what I've heard... What does this have to do with anything?"

"We found one," Jaskier interjected, "Seems she saved you from those bandits. Haven't a clue why though."

Johnathan looked puzzled, "I'm not sure I follow..."

Geralt nodded to a seemingly empty corner adjacent to him. The succubus appeared, trying not to put much weight on her injured leg. She had Geralt's cloak pulled tightly around her so she wasn't naked. Her horns gave away her species without question. Johnathan blinked a few times and floundered for words.

"She's injured," Geralt explained, "May she stay the night?"

"We have a... an acquaintance that we'll take her to in the morning. She can, hopefully, heal her and help us learn more about her." Jaskier added

Johnathan furrowed his brow in thought, "Well... It would be rude to refuse an injured lady lodging..." He reasoned

"And she killed those bandits for you." Jaskier reminded him, even though they weren't sure about that fact

"Alright. One night shouldn't be an inconvenience." The merchant agreed, "As thanks for your investigation. Along with your payment."

Johnathan brought a small bag of coins from around the counter and handed it to Geralt. The Witcher turned to the succubus,

"We'll be back in the morning. I expect my cloak back." 

Jaskier nodded politely to her before they left to return to the inn. He couldn't shake the look of fear she had in her eyes as they left. But after a meal, drink, and a bath he was too exhausted to worry. The bard fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_Jaskier sat, lute in his lap, on a sun-warmed rock. The large rock was flat on top and sat in the middle of a field. Tall grasses swayed in a gentle breeze, buttercups dotted the landscape, hills rolled gently in the distance. Jaskier picked up his lute and plucked at the strings happily. Not playing any song in particular, just letting his music drift in the wind. Just as the bard was thinking about what song he might play he heard a voice._

_"Jaskier..."_

_It was gentle, feminine, and sounded more like a question than a request. He frowned and looked around, now spotting some sparse woodland behind him. Peeking out from the trees was the succubus he and Geralt had left at the merchants. Jaskier was familiar with women appearing in his dreams, but he had just seen her hours ago. That was a new record. He allowed his gaze to wander and saw that she was now wearing clothes. I_ f _you could call them that. Covering her chest was a loose shirt of thin white material, and around her waist was a length of fabric fashioned into a short skirt. The shirt didn't reach her stomach and the skirt left very little to the imagination. She was also standing more sure than before, putting weight on the ankle that had been burned. Looking at the leg in question, it seemed fine now._

_"I hope you don't mind that I decided to join you." This time Jaskier saw her speak_

_"Y-You can talk?"_

_"Only in dreams," She admitted, joining Jaskier on the rock, "But I usually don't do much talking in them."_

_Jaskier rose a brow, "What do you usually do in dreams?"_

_"Wouldn't you like to know?" She smiled mischievously_

_Jaskier swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, "W-What is your name?" He dared ask_

_Her smile fell immediately, "I don't use the name that was given to me. I have bad memories attached to it..."_

_"...I can understand that..." He saw the far-away look in her eyes, "...Why are you here?"_

_She blinked and refocused on Jaskier, "As I understand, you and the Witcher intend to take me somewhere. That requires me to be as energized as possible."_

_"Yes...and how do you plan to do that?" Jaskier's eyes flicked down to her plump lips as he asked_

_She leaned in a bit closer, "Tell me, Jaskier... If given the chance... how would you treat me?" Her voice was soft, but her eyes raked over the bard's body hungrily_

_Jaskier felt like all the air had been taken from his lungs, "My dear, I would treat you however you wanted me to..."_

_His eyes slipped closed as he inched his head closer to her. He expected his lips to connect with hers, but they found only empty air. In a second the familiar weight of his lute in his lap was gone. Jaskier snapped his eyes open to find the succubus standing a few feet away, dangling his lute from her slender fingers._

_"Then chase me." She requested, a lustful glint in her dark eyes._

_Before Jaskier could object she was scampering through the small trees with her prize. Momentarily forgetting that he was dreaming, Jaskier jumped up and gave chase. He wanted to be cross but a hearty laugh escaped his throat at hearing the squeal of excitement from his prey. Jaskier did always love a harmless chase. The succubus weaved through the woods effortlessly and light on her hooves. Jaskier had a bit more trouble, but she was never out of his sight. She broke through the trees and into a small clearing with the bard right behind her. Jaskier was moving too fast to even notice that she had stopped and crashed right into her, sending both of them down the hillside. At the bottom, the two landed in a patch of daisies, Jaskier laying on top of the succubus. He sat up to see her giggling like a child from the tumble. Her laughter was infectious and Jaskier couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. Dream or not, he was enjoying this. The succubus looked, ironically, like an angel in her current position. Her dark hair flared out under her head, daisies surrounding her, that bubbly laughter. He was so infatuated that it took a moment for his movements to catch up with his brain. All at once, he realized that he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back eagerly._ _Her lips were plump and her tongue was sweet like the finest fruit he had ever tasted. Slim arms wrapped around his shoulders and fingers ran through the back of his hair, making him shiver. His hands slid up from her bare waist, under her thin shirt, and groped her breasts gently. A soft mewl told Jaskier that he wasn't overstepping and caused him to smirk into her lips. He would have expected a succubus to be more dominant, but he didn't mind her being submissive. In fact, he found it incredibly arousing. Hands left Jaskier's hair and started unbuttoning his doublet. He got the message, letting go of her only long enough to finish the buttons and toss it aside. He grabbed her shirt and practically tore it off her body._

_Once it was gone Jaskier realized he desperately needed to breathe and lifted himself up to look at her. Of course, he had seen her breasts before but he had been trying to be respectful and not look. This time he was allowed to ogle them all he wanted. But he didn't use just his eyes for long, diving his face into her exposed chest. Using hands, lips, tongue, and teeth he groped, sucked, licked, and nibbled at the soft skin. Her body arched off the ground and pressed into him, giving his throbbing erection some much-appreciated friction. Soft gasps and moans fell from her lips as she reached between them and squeezed Jaskier through his trousers. This time the bard let out a low, pleased sound. The vocalization spurred her on, her hands already moving up to pull the linen shirt over Jaskier's head. He paused his borderline worshipping of her breasts to help while she untied and discarded her skirt. Jaskier wasn't surprised to see that she wasn't wearing any underclothes. His mind was still swimming with the reality of having a naked, willing, succubus under him. She brought him back to the present moment by tugging at the waist of his trousers impatiently. Once they were down far enough, Jaskier's cock sprang free and he could swear he heard the succubus purring at the mere sight of it. She stared into his blue eyes as she spat into her palm and slicked up his cock. Jaskier lined himself up with her already glistening entrance, silently thanking every God he could think of that her sex organs were human, and slowly pushed inside her. A soft whimper made the bard think for a second that he was hurting her, but her inner walls were gripping him tightly and pulling him deeper inside. Both their heads dipped back in pleasure when Jaskier was finally buried to the hilt._

_"F-Fuck..." was all she could seem to squeak out as she wrapped her legs around Jaskier's waist_

_The bard was a bit more eloquent, "Gods... You're so squeezing me so tight..." there was a hint of a laugh in his tone_

_Jaskier wanted to wait for her to adjust, but his base instincts were begging him to move. He gave into them, slowly. His hands hooked under her knees and held her thighs apart so he could watch himself fuck her. He pulled back until just the head of his cock was still hidden inside her before snapping his hips forward. The smack of his thighs against her supple ass and the strangled yelp she tried to hold back nearly sent Jaskier over the edge. He set a quick pace and could feel the succubus enjoying it. The way her walls fluttered and clenched with every thrust. How the smack of skin sounded wetter in just moments. Her hands grabbing his forearms for some kind of purchase to keep her grounded to the world. Before Jaskier knew it the demon was calling out his name as she was hit with a loud, wet, orgasm. Every muscle in her body contracted and trembled as she came. Jaskier didn't stop, fucking her through it and into another before he retreated from her and finished on her stomach. The two of them stayed in that position for a few moments to catch their breath. Soon Jaskier was lying half-naked in the flowers, a naked succubus curled up at his side with her head on his chest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I love commas.  
> No, I'm not an expert on medieval clothing. I'm trying my best.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this was going to be one chapter so the first is pretty long. I doubt that the rest will be this long, but we'll see.


End file.
